


[podfic] he has eyes and yet he doesn't see

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, blindfold, concealed identity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC - Yuri pretends not to know who is fucking him.





	[podfic] he has eyes and yet he doesn't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [he has eyes and yet he does not see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666205) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 



> Happy birthday, Blownwish! I hope you enjoy hearing this wonderfully angsty fic podficced!

_The embedded player code is not working for me at the moment, so I apologize!_

Or download [Here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hahcoedhc4nc5et/he_has_eyes2.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
